


Sweet Ache

by Cunninglinguist



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Drabble, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Sex, a lot of spanking, fuck-me heels - Freeform, hey look i wrote something completely consensual, negan is a freak, so am I, straight up porn, there isn't even a breath of a pretense of a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunninglinguist/pseuds/Cunninglinguist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this lovely anon Tumblr ask:</p><p>Hi, is it okay if I give you a prompt? You're such a lovely writer. I was wondering if you could do a one shot of the reader getting a spanking from Negan? :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Ache

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't want to read a story about walking naked into a room and having hot sex with Negan, then I suggest that you avoid continuing. 
> 
> I originally posted this ficlet on my [Tumblr](http://hannibalssweaters.tumblr.com/), but I figured I would also post it here. Anon, wherever you are, I hope you like this. 
> 
> Standard disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead or Negan (unfortunately for us all) & am not making any money off of this filth.

“Come over here.”

Negan was many things, but coy wasn’t one of them. He stood behind his desk, arms crossed, his dark gaze both reverent and challenging. I bit my lip and walked, crossing one leg in front of the other, swaying my hips deliberately with each step, playing up the effects of the black stilettos that I was wearing (at his request) until I stood just before him. My pulse quickened as our eyes met.

“You have been a very, very fucking bad girl,” he said, patting the leather blotter surface invitingly as his lips betrayed his stern statement by twitching up in a small smile. I shivered involuntarily, gooseflesh prickling across my naked skin.

“Well, I am wearing my bad girl shoes,” I said, placing my hand on my hip coquettishly, trying (and failing) to conceal my arousal with flirtation.

“What the fuck are you waiting for? Bend over,” he commanded, his eyes glittering as he feasted upon my naked flesh like a starving man seated before a sumptuous feast.

Hmm, he was nearly as keyed up as I was, if not more. I licked my lips and steeled myself before hinging forward at my waist, making sure to maintain eye contact with Negan as I spread myself luxuriously across his desk. I couldn’t stop myself from gasping as the sensitive flesh of my stomach, breasts, and finally my face made contact with the cool surface.

For a moment, he just stared, and it was no small feat to be the sole focus of all of the chaotic, passionate energy of a man like Negan. (“A man like Negan,” what a thought—there were no men like Negan.) I curled my fingers around the lip of the desk as I felt fresh arousal rush between my legs.

“You know what happens to naughty girls, don’t you, baby?” he asked as he circled the desk. My breathing became more rapid and shallow with each one of his deafening, deliberate footsteps.

“Well?” he asked, stopping directly behind me. At the possessive touch of his hands on my hips, a groan escaped my lips. I wasn’t sure how much longer I could go on like this, but I knew I had to try for at least a little longer.

“Yes,” I sighed, subconsciously parting my legs in a futile attempt to alleviate the insistent blood-throb in my clitoris.

His large hands cupped my ass cheeks before spreading them wide, exposing me entirely, drinking in the sight of me, before letting go and resting his hands on my lower back, pushing me into the desk. “Tell me what happens to bad girls.”

“They get—ah!” I bit my lip, my cheek digging into the leather blotter as Negan’s knee slipped between my thighs, sliding up until the rough fabric of his pants was rubbing against my throbbing, wet cunt.

“Hmm?” he prompted, removing his knee and pressing his pelvis flush to my ass, grinding his clothed erection against my flesh.

“Naughty girls get spanked,” I managed to murmur as saliva flooded my mouth.

“That’s exactly fucking right,” he said, leaning over me, pressing the length of his body against my back to whisper the words directly in my ear. I couldn’t help it—I moaned and wriggled my ass against him, trying to get as close to his cock as I possibly could.

Being the bastard that he is, Negan pulled away, chuckling darkly. I huffed in frustration at the loss of his heavy warmth, but remained face down on the desk.

“You know the drill,” he said, his fingers tracing absent circles on my low back. “Count ‘em all out loud, and don’t fuckin’ miss one, or else we’ll have to start all over again. If you can manage to make it all the way through, then you get this.” 

He punctuated his statement with a roll of his hips against my rear. He was already so hard I couldn’t help but think about how good that big, perfect cock would feel inside of me, angled just so…

My revelry was interrupted suddenly by a sharp slap, and the delicious, all-encompassing burn in its wake. I moaned loudly before murmuring, “One.”

Negan’s pleasure radiated off of him like heat from a stove as he briefly rubbed soothing circles over the area he’d just struck. Then, he was lifted his hand and delivered another expert blow to the skin just above the swell of my ass.

I bit my lip and closed my eyes. “Two.”

“Very fucking good,” he praised before continuing, delivering another well-timed blow to my other cheek, and another, and another, and another, and one more, lighting me on fire and watching me smolder as I choked out one number after the other.

“Six,” I cried, knuckles pale as I gripped the lip of his desk, thighs shaking. I vaguely realized how sticky my inner thighs had become, but this development was overshadowed by my prevailing desire for Negan to stop and just fuck me already. My head swam as my body balanced the pleasure and the pain, a sweet ache that had bloomed on my flesh and settled deep within me.

“Three more,” he said, his voice straining (barely perceptibly). Only ten spanks tonight: clearly he was just as eager as I was to get to the main event, a revelation that only made me wetter.

He slapped me hard, right where my thigh met my ass, so hard that my body jerked and I moaned out “seven” as I drooled shamelessly onto his desk.

By the tenth and final slap, my ass was on fire and my face was wet with tears: I had pointed my toes so sharply that my heels had risen out of my shoes and my hips were moving spastically as my cunt dripped steadily. I couldn’t recall a time where I had ever been readier to be fucked as that very moment.

“Negan, please!” I whined, clutching at the desk as I writhed, sticking my ass out wantonly. “I did it, I made it all the way through, please fuck me!”

“Hmm, you know I can never resist you when you beg,” he murmured behind me, his words accompanied by the sound of his zipper. He lined himself up, gripping my hips tightly before teasing the tip of his cock against my opening. I slammed my forehead down onto the desk and mewled—was it possible to die from sheer arousal?

“Mmm, look at all that pussy juice,” he groaned as he pushed in languorously. “You fuckin’ love getting spanked, huh, baby?”

“God, yes, you know I fucking do,” I said, spreading my legs wider. With a grunt, he thrust in deeply, forcing a loud moan from my lips.

Negan roughly squeezed my sore ass, sending a fresh wave of luscious ecstasy coursing through me. Fuck! My muscles clamped down around him as I cried out his name.

His teeth scraped across my shoulder blade as he rolled his hips, fucking me expertly. He ran his free hand up my forearm before entwining his fingers with mine. I clutched his fingers tightly, drooling, sighing, and moaning as his cock stirred me, marking me as his from the inside, rubbing against the perfect place, sending me rocketing higher and higher, teetering on the edge of an explosive release.

“Shit,” he growled in my ear, his fingers tightening around mine. “You want my cum in that sweet little pussy?”

I slammed my eyes shut and writhed against the desk, his filthy words causing my orgasm to burst forth violently, slicking his thick cock as he fucked me through my screaming, shuddering release before reaching his peak immediately after.

As I panted against the leather, deliriously attempting to catch my breath, I contemplated how realistic it would be of me to expect to stand up straight without immediately falling over. Decidedly…not very.

It didn’t matter: our situation didn’t necessitate urgency. Negan soothingly caressed my side with his free hand before bringing our entangled fingers to his lips and pressing dry kisses to the palm of my hand. I heard the smile in his voice when he proclaimed, “I fuckin’ love your bad girl shoes, baby.”


End file.
